Indelible Lines
by Dead-bY-n0w
Summary: A collection of Kai and Hilary in their intimate moments. Flash Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Where Hilary kisses a girl and Kai finds out

* * *

><p>"You <em>kissed <em>a _girl_?"

Kai Hiwatari stands looking incredulously at the ruby-eyed brunette in front of him, who isn't meeting his gaze in what clearly is guilt and embarrassment. She is fiddling with her fingers out of nervousness; she always fiddles with her fingers out of nervousness.

"Why." Kai states, more out of genuine curiosity than anything else. He doesn't know what to think, let alone react; his girlfriend of three-some years, who he is fairly certain is as physically attracted to him as he is to her, went and smooched a chick?

She's waving her hands now, "I don't know! She was just there! In her pink chap-stick and her soft skin and red dress and I was curious-"

He cuts her off, "So you _kissed_ her?"

He's mocking her, and she cannot tell, which he finds downright amusing.

"I didn't plan it, okay?" She's pacing in front of him, clearly getting more panicky by the second, "I didn't intend it! I don't even know her name! It was a spur of the moment thing and-"

He only managing to hide a smirk when he says, "Are you trying to tell me that you're gay?"

"I don't know!" Her voice is getting shrill now. "I don't know what happened! She caught my attention and I wondered how it would feel like to _kiss_ her so I _did _and I'm sorry! I'm trying to make sense-"

"So you're saying that you _might _be gay?"

And she's kissing him on the lips then and there, and it shocks him enough that he doesn't respond till she's pulled back. She's running her hand through her hair in frustration, eyes crowded with emotions he knows all too well, "I'm still attracted to you!"

"Maybe you're bisexual." He's amused and he's turned on; she's hot when she's frustrated.

She's catching up to his little game now, and he sees her physically relax, "You don't mind?"

Why will he mind her smooching some cherry-chapped chick on a whim when he's fairly certain of her unconditional presence and support?

"Do you plan to dump me for some girl you don't know the name of?" He cocks an eyebrow, and nears her enough to grab her by the waist and pull her in.

"What if I do?"

And he's kissing her so hard and so suddenly that every rational thought leaves her brain at that very moment. He's chuckling when she only mumbles a questioning sound to his, "Changed your mind, now?" before crashing her lips back with his again.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>:

You know when you love someone so much and have so much faith that they love you back enough that they won't ever leave you, or you wouldn't stop mattering to them just because...? That is what makes them kissing someone else on whim amusing. Because you know there's stuff they don't mean with anyone else but you.

This was, like Hillary kissing a cherry chapped chick, done on a whim. I was listening to Katy Perry's I Kissed a Girl (obviously) and ran to my room instantly, to write it down. I liked it.

Drop a review and let me know what you guys thought -Is it just me or have the few people that followed this fandom really left too? O.o

Signing off.

PS:The image in the thumbnail of this story belongs to **IooKaiHiwatariooI** of deviantart (CHECK THEM OUT THEY MAKE AMAZING KAIHIL DRAWINGS)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**Summary**: Where Kai's stuck in the backseat with Hilary 

* * *

><p>Kai's stuck in a predicament.<p>

There's shuffling as all the male members, save him, start getting up from their respective seats ahead of him and, in his state of immobilization, he prays to God that Hillary responds to his somewhat desperate attempts at shuffling her off him –

-but she doesn't.

Somehow, when he had wanted to spend some quality time with his only female friend, he hadn't expected himself to end up in the back seat of a car, with her sleeping rather _ruthlessly _against him.

He hears Tyson call his name, and promises to himself that whenever Hillary Tachibana walks out with a coffee cup in hand and bangs beneath her eyes from one of her all-nighters, he would _not _sitnext to her, let alone let her take a 'cat nap' –and in all fairness, he had expected her to last longer without needing a cat nap, than the distance from the dojo to the BBA.

That was a mistake, the direness of which he only just realized as Tyson and Max, who had both come to stand smirking at the way Hillary had him pressed against the window with arms that came round his abdomen, head that rested on his chest and both her legs tucked upwards into herself for comfort –

"I think she's doing this on purpose." Tyson's smirking, "She _does _have a crush on you after all."

The flash of Max's camera distracts Kai from the slight burning sensation he feels in his cheeks, "This will make for a cool headline for tomorrow's paper, don't you think?"

Kai can only growl.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>:

This fic was previously known as the "o's in our xo's" but now it's not because I want to explore the physical bits of Kai and Hilary's relationship in the form of flash fiction because it's cute and fucking fluffy.

I posted Hot and Cold's Chapter 7 two days ago, be sure to check it out, guys!

Signing out.


End file.
